A Moment In Time: Surprise Partner
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: "We'd be in the car right now, heading home. You'd be drunk, sitting on my lap, telling me how I'd wake up with BITE MARKS on my neck." When I heard this, I couldn't help but wonder...what if there was a vampire in that bar when Deeks said that comment in 3x15? Only one way to find out and who better than VD's Damon Salvatore. Plz R&R! Past-Kensi/Damon. VD-mid-S2-mindset.
1. Chapter 1

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of _NCIS LA_ or of _Vampire Diaries_; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately). Any recognizable _NCIS: Los Angeles _aspects/dialogue comes from [3x15 – "Crimeleon"].

* * *

**Inspiration: **When Deeks said "bite marks on my neck", that had me thinking of vampires and with Damon Salvatore being my favorite, I couldn't resist. So this is my brain's way of putting Damon into the _NCIS LA_ episode.

**Time Frame: **During the undercover op at the bar 'Edison' in ep. 3x15 ("Crimeleon") of _NCIS: Los Angeles_. (You'll know where in the episode plus the official clip can be found on Youtube).

* * *

**A/N #1: **This is in honor of **Chris O'Donnell**'s birthday (and it was supposed to be for the character Damon Salvatore as well but apparently, his birthday isn't a concrete thing as some other characters...at least all sites agree to it being in June -_-).

**A/N #2:** Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*

* * *

"**Surprise Partner"**

She was finally here…and she wasn't alone.

Damon Salvatore had been lurking in the shadows at the club, _Edison_, for the past hour, making sure he was noticeable yet forgettable all at the same time as he bid his time. He needed to check in on her and when he realized that she was going to be at this particular club that night, he couldn't pass up the chance.

The moment she stepped into the club, his attention snapped to the stairs as he watched her descend them. Her scent was still as intoxicating as ever and that was the initial indicator for her presence. Her look was the second thing that caught his attention as she looked simply ravishing in her outfit; the tattoo running down her leg instantly caught his enhanced eyes since she didn't have those when they last saw one another.

He noticed how every male in the area had their eyes pinned to her, watching her seductive strut as she made her way towards the bar. He couldn't help but smirk at the obvious but he did have to hand it to Kensi Blye; she could lure in her target without even trying, just like him. He took a sip of his bourbon as he watched her take off her leather jacket, revealing more tattoos on her shoulders (and he would guess that there were more on her back too).

Damon instantly noticed two guys had their complete attention on the brunette; one with a black blazer and another with a grey vest (yet he tried to make it not so obvious that he was interested) once she had taken her seat on a barstool. It didn't take long for the vampire to realize that the guy just in front of him in the black leather jacket also had his attention on Kensi. Damon only got confirmation when he heard the leather-jacket-guy's voice in the brunette's ear, thanks to his supernatural hearing.

"Not him. I shot the guy in the face; he should have a scar on his right jaw. Cut him loose." The leather-jacket-guy stated, his eyes not leaving the brunette's or the black blazer guy, who offered to buy her a drink.

The brunette pouted just a bit. "Aww, do I have to? He's a cutie pie." The brunette whined a bit just before she took a sip of her new drink.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle when he heard this but he had to hold back a howling laugh when Kensi's black-blazer-date was asking who she was talking to.

"Lose him." The leather-jacket-guy told her once again before he turned to take a sip of his drink. He caught a glimpse of Damon but he ignored it as his attention went back to Kensi.

"I'm talking to the voices in my head…" Kensi stated rambling on like a mental case causing the vampire to give an amused chuckle as he watched the grey-vest-guy smiling like crazy as he too tried to hold back a laugh. By his reaction, the vampire knew that the grey-vest-guy was also linked with Kensi and the leather-jacket-guy.

"Yeah, you are good at scaring them off." The guy-vest-guy stated amusedly as Kensi's _date_ scurried off while Damon noticed that leather-jacket-guy was staring at his drink with a smirk on his face.

Kensi sighed. "And that's too bad, I liked him." She stated before resting her arms on the bar as she surveyed the area for her next target.

"Really? How could you fall for _that_? There is obviously only _one_ thing on that guy's mind." Grey-vest-guy questioned incredulously as he scanned his attention over the crowd to look like another customer. The vampire knew better than that and he was enjoying the little conversation between the trio over their comm. links.

"How's that any different from somebody like…you, Deeks?" The third voice questioned, amusement laced in his voice. Damon couldn't pinpoint the source of this voice so he figured that this particular _team member_ wasn't inside the club.

Damon could hear Kensi chuckle as he started to move towards her without her noticing him.

"First off, _I_ would be successful." Deeks (aka grey-vest guy) stated confidently, his attention being diverted evenly amongst the crowd.

"In picking me up?" Kensi questioned in clear disbelief while trying to ignore the fact that she was being watched. She knew she would be, considering that she was the bait for the evening but her gut was telling her that this feeling was _different_ yet she couldn't place why it was.

"Yup. We'd be in the car right now, heading home. You'd be drunk, sitting on my lap, telling me how I'd wake up with bite marks on my neck." Deeks stated smugly as he glanced a few times at Kensi's tattooed back.

Damon couldn't help but snicker at the bite mark comment as he traveled across the room; flashes of a night from a few months ago appeared in his mind featuring a certain fiery brunette…who just so happened to be in that very room with him.

"Too much information." The third voice stated with a groan.

"Except for the fact that you're not my type." Deeks continued nonchalantly, paying no attention to the vampire that had walked right by him.

"I am too your type." Kensi argued back automatically, her eyes dilating once she realized what she had just admitted.

Damon smirked at Kensi's response as he silently maneuvered himself to her side, making it seem like he needed to get another refill from the bartender.

Due to her response moments ago, Deeks was unaware of the new guy by her side when he responded. "I'm sorry what? Can I just get confirmation that we just heard that?"

Kensi groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I did not mean it that way and you know it."

"I heard it." The third voice stated amusedly.

"I heard it too." Leather-jacket-guy piped in with a chuckle as he diverted his eyes away from Kensi, hoping that no one would make the connection between them.

"Are we recording this because I'd _love_ to have that as my ringtone." Deeks stated cheerfully at the open-handed confession his partner made not just to him but to their teammates as well. It was only when he returned his gaze to Kensi did he notice the mysterious man lean in towards his partner.

"Tired of the teasing?" Damon whispered as he leaned in towards Kensi's ear.

The brunette tensed a bit until she recognized the velvety voice. "You have no idea."

Damon chuckled as he leaned back just a bit so that Kensi could turn a little towards him. "Well for the record, you're immediate response shouldn't have stunned them."

"And why's that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Damon smirked. "Because darling, you're _everyone's_ type." He declared before he moved back enough so that he could take a sip of the bourbon as his eyes roved over her body.

Kensi chuckled before she looked at the vampire underneath her lashes. "Still the charmer I see."

"You can't wish away quality my dear." Damon quipped, which earned him another laugh from the brunette; something that completely stunned the two men that Kensi was talking to through her communication link.

"Were you listening the whole time?" She questioned after taking a sip of her drink.

"Since the moment you walked into the room. I have to say, it was quite…amusing to say the least." The vampire admitted as he leaned a little closer into her as her intoxicating scent drew him in.

"Glad I could provide you some entertainment Damon." She teased with a smile and to anyone else at the club; it would look like these two were hitting it off pretty well.

"Some? This scene was a bore until you showed up. I was about ready to off someone just to lighten things up." He teased even though the subject touched upon something a little more serious.

"Damon." She reprimanded with a stare that practically screamed _don't you dare._

The vampire chuckled again before he downed the rest of his bourbon. "Relax Kensi, how stupid do you think I am? You don't survive as long as I have with an impulsive attitude like that."

Before Kensi could respond, the third voice beat her to it. "Guys, what's going on? Who's Damon?"

"I have no clue but it seems like he's a lot more aware of his surroundings than most." Leather-jacket-guy responded as he observed Kensi and Damon from across the bar. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing; he was tempted to rub his eyes or to pinch himself to see if he was hallucinating or something.

Damon smirked as he heard the two men talking as clear as day. "Ah, voice number one and three." He stated with a chuckled, which caused both voices in question to emit a quick hitch in their breaths yet Damon continued as if he hadn't noticed their change in breathing. "I haven't placed number three's source yet so I'm guessing he's outside but number one is right across the bar in the leather jacket. Am I correct?" The vampire finished before he turned slightly so that he was looking straight at the one he dubbed the leather-jacket-guy. The vampire snickered when he saw the wide-eyed look on the guy's face.

Not seeing the point in keeping Damon in the dark since he's been in on them since they set foot in the club, the brunette answered without hesitation. "That's Callen. Sam's outside." She noticed Callen's body tense on the other side of the bar and she heard the groan that Sam emitted from inside his car through her earwig piece.

Damon chuckled as he moved back a bit as he looked in the direction of voice number two. "And Deeks would be the one in the grey-vest just behind you with the vivid fantasy of you biting his neck…right?"

Kensi sighed; she had a feeling that Damon would have gotten a kick out of that particular fantasy of Deeks'. "That's him."

"Well Deeks, all I have to say is that Kensi is definitely a biter." Damon declared with a smirk as he stared into Kensi's eyes; he was greatly amused when he witnessed them dilate in reaction to his words.

"Damon!" Kensi shrieked while not making a scene. She couldn't believe he had said that. Scratch that, she could believe that…it was Damon Salvatore she was dealing with afterall.

Sam groaned from inside his car. "Again…too much information."

Damon laughed as he signaled to the bartender for a refill. "Oh c'mon, don't be shy. You know you love it. The taste of my flesh, the feel of your teeth sinking into my skin, the taste of…" He trailed off as he got lost in one of the memories he had of Kensi. He wasn't joking, she was a biter and the fact that he could heal faster and that he was turned on by it only spurred her on even more in the intimate ministration. Granted Kensi never went as far with it when she was with other men but with Damon, she somehow could.

Kensi groaned out of embarrassment; this wasn't something she wanted her coworkers to know about her personal life. "Damon, that's enough."

Damon gave her a mock pout. "Oh Sweetheart lighten up. What happened to the girl I saw a few months ago?"

Damon had met Kensi during one of his getaways from Mystic Falls when Stefan and Elena got to be too much for him. He didn't need to see his brother making out with the girl he had fallen in love with so the vampire took off and found himself in Los Angeles for a week which is when he met the fiery federal agent. After their first night together, they had realized that they had met a couple of years before when Kensi was away at university. This was confirmed when Kensi's memories slowly started coming back to her about the vampire; he had compelled her to forget their week together as he had confided in her about a lot of things since she was generally sweet and compassionate towards him after learning about his secret. He didn't want to lose that connection completely so he compelled her to forget him until he kissed her again which would be the trigger she needed to remember everything. And let's just say that they activated the trigger a few months ago.

"_That_ girl was on vacation." She mumbled before she took another sip of her drink. She didn't want to answer the team's questions through her earwig and she didn't want to be blunt and ask Damon why he was in Los Angeles since she knew that he should be back in Mystic Falls right now. Why isn't he?

"Well _she_ should make more appearances at work." The vampire taunted before he took a quick swig of his bourbon again.

Kensi sighed. "Why are you here Damon? I'm kinda in the middle of something." On any other night, she'd drop what she was doing and hang out with Damon but she was working tonight and she needed to concentrate on luring their guy in and not on Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I know and I'm bored enough to offer my assistance. You should _really_ take advantage of it while you can." He stressed as he gave her a pointed look as if to say 'you know what I'm talking about'. And he was right; why not have a vampire help you out with an investigation? Your own personal bloodhound, if you will.

The agent gave the vampire a skeptical look. "You're not the type to lend a hand Damon unless you get something out of it."

The vampire shrugged as the comment rolled off his back since it was the honest truth about him. "Normally I'd agree with you but things have been iffy for me in the morality department." He explained a little irritably; he wouldn't be having this problem if he never came across a certain doppelganger. Since meeting her, he's found it hard to flip the switch on his emotions. "So either have me as an ally or I become an enemy Kens and you really don't want me as an enemy." He continued as he stared deeply into her eyes; the intense stare resembled the one he'd usually have when he was compelling someone. That wasn't the case this time as he could smell the vervain on the brunette. One quick look and he could see that she was wearing the anklet he had given her all those years ago that had vervain inside of it.

Kensi nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought her options over. "For the record, this is a bad idea." She voiced a few moments later before she took a sip of her drink once again.

Damon smirked. "Duly noted. Now tell me sweetheart, _why_ exactly are you and the team geared up tonight?" He questioned before he gave a sideways glance towards Callen, who was still stiff as a board since Damon had figured their motives out.

Kensi sighed, ignoring the protests in her ear, before she whispered the cliff-notes version to the vampire beside her while she internally prayed that she was making the right decision.

* * *

*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*

* * *

**A/N #3: **And there you have it...the crazy mashup came to me while I was in class a few days after the _NCIS LA_ episode aired. Should I continue with it until the case is done with Damon as a helpful and amusing tag-along or should this stay as a oneshot? Please let me know in a review! Have a great Tuesday everyone!

* * *

**Originally Published: **June 26, 2012


	2. Chapter 2

"**A Moment In Time: Surprise Partner"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of _NCIS LA_ or of _Vampire Diaries_; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately). Any recognizable _NCIS: Los Angeles _aspects/dialogue comes from [3x15 – "Crimeleon"].

* * *

**Inspiration: **When Deeks said "bite marks on my neck", that had me thinking of vampires and with Damon Salvatore being my favorite, I couldn't resist. So this is my brain's way of putting Damon into the _NCIS LA_ episode.

**Time Frame: **During the undercover op at the bar 'Edison' in ep. 3x15 ("Crimeleon") of _NCIS: Los Angeles_. (You'll know where in the episode plus the official clip can be found on Youtube).

* * *

**A/N #1: **By popular demand (which surprises me), I've managed to put together another chapter with Damon in mind for the _NCIS: LA_ 3x15 episode. Thank you so much to everyone who has given this odd fandom pairing a chance and liking it enough to tell me in a review to continue with it. **Thank you so much!**

**A/N #2:** Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. Once again, I apologize for any grammatical errors or any run-on sentences; there is only so many times I can reread my own work before corrections are automatically made in my head yet missed on paper. Either way, **enjoy!**

* * *

*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Damon swallowed another swig of his bourbon before he turned slightly towards Kensi. For the past ten minutes, Kensi has been giving Damon the cliff-notes version of their objective at _Edison_ while looking as if they weren't really conversing with each other. It's only when he had to answer did he have to turn to face her so that she could hear him.

"So all you can really give me at the moment is that you're looking for a guy with either a French or Russian accent that has a scar on his right jaw…that about sums it up right?" The vampire spoke while raising an eyebrow at the undercover agent.

Kensi shrugged her shoulders a bit before she took a sip of her drink. "Pretty much."

Damon smirked. "Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile de simuler une Darling, un accent particulier. **[It's not really hard to fake an accent Darling.]**" The vampire spoke in French (with a convincing accent) since it's one of the languages he knew that Kensi was fluent in (and by the looks of the team's reaction, so was Callen).

"Of course he can speak another language." Deeks mumbled to himself, momentarily forgetting his link with the team and the vampire.

Damon chuckled. "I heard that Deeks and for your information, I'm well cultured in languages. It helps when you want to impress the ladies in other countries." He informed the detective with a smug attitude.

"Good to know…and if you haven't picked up on it yet _Damon_, the bartender can't take his eyes off of _Kensi_. He could be our guy." Deeks stated through gritted teeth as he chanced a glance between Kensi, Damon and the bartender without being obvious.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm well aware and he's not a problem." He declared before finishing off his bourbon.

Taking in his words, Kensi's eyes widened. "Oh tell me you didn't." She mumbled to the vampire beside her, even though she had a feeling on what the answer was; his smirk seemed to confirm her assumptions.

"Refill darling?" The vampire asked sweetly before he shouted for the bartender.

The same bartender that Deeks was worried about approached the vampire in a slight daze. "Yes Mr Salvatore?" He answered with a slight monotone, which surprised Deeks and Callen, who were watching closely. Kensi, on the other hand, sighed; that dazed look was all she needed to know that Damon had compelled the bartender some point in the night.

"I'll have another refill for me and a refill for the lovely lady here." Damon ordered with a charming smile while establishing firm eye contact with the bartender.

"With your discount sir?" The bartender questioned without hesitating while using the key-phrase that he was compelled to use.

Damon smirked. "Absolutely." He finished and he was pleased when he saw the human's eyes dilate in response to the underlined compulsion; Damon wouldn't be paying for any drinks tonight.

"Coming right up sir." The bartender said as if the command was normal for him to hear before he walked off to prepare the refills for Damon and Kensi.

Damon smirked victoriously before he turned to wink at Kensi.

Deeks gawked a few times before he managed to sputter out his question. "What the hell just happened?"

Kensi sighed while Damon continued to grin at her. "Damon can be very…persuasive." She confessed as best as she could even though Damon's _persuasion_ could be used for something far worse than swinging himself some free liquor; she knew that first hand.

Nobody in the group said a word until the bartender came and left, leaving the new refills behind for Kensi and Damon.

"I think it's time for you to mingle Kensi." Callen strongly suggested (hoping to move their mission along) before his eyes made contact with the agent in question. "Let's get you a little more exposure." He finished before he turned away to sip on his own drink. While the team leader didn't say a word about Damon's actions and involvement, his teammates knew that it would be discussed later on as the time wasn't right for it.

"You got it." Kensi affirmed before she took the first sip of her new drink. "See you in a bit Damon." She whispered before she swiveled around in her barstool.

Damon smirked behind his glass. "Holler if you need me." He offered while his eyes started to scope out the room for some fresh meat.

Kensi sighed as she slowly stood up. "Don't expose yourself Damon." She whispered while making a show of rubbing the unwanted wrinkles from her dress before she grabbed her drink and jacket.

Damon released a deep chuckle from the back of his throat. "That won't be a problem Kens, trust me on that." The vampire stated before he too moved from the bar to go mingle with the people, especially the ladies.

Even though the vampire was mingling and minding his own business, he was completely aware of Kensi and her location while he secretly looked out for anyone who paid particular attention to her. The number of men that were interested in her wasn't surprising since this was Kensi that they were drawn to but with a simple whiff, the vampire knew whether a guy was a threat or not to the brunette. While the humans focused on physical attributes to find their guy (for instance, a beard and a scar on his right jaw were their only clues), the vampire focused on scents, blood scents in particular.

Blood scents are very unique per person and they can be very telling on their own. Not only could Damon track down a person's trail by their scent alone but he could theorize (by their blood scent) where a person had been recently. He could easily distinguish natives from tourists when in large crowds or he could lock in on one scent and find them in an instant if he wanted. The latter is how Damon had found Kensi in the first place as he had followed her familiar scent from her house to _Edison_.

So while Callen was busy following an _Axel Rose Wannabe_ (Callen's words, not Damon's), the vampire mingled mindlessly around the room while he eliminated any male he passed as their scent didn't coincide with what he expected to find from the team's suspect (everyone seemed to be a local in one way or another).

He immediately stopped his process-of-elimination when his vampire ears picked up on a male voice that was conversing with Kensi in a place that a male should not be in; the lady's powder room. The vampire knew he wasn't the only one hearing this just by taking a quick look to Deeks, whose whole body had tensed up in an instant when the voices started.

When the vampire finally caught sight of the brunette, she had just exited the restroom with a typical tall, dark and handsome man trailing close behind her with a scruffy beard covering a good majority of his face.

Kensi had discreetly restated her future location for the rest of the team while she made a show of getting her jacket on for her trek outside with the stranger yet it was in that moment that Kensi was able to establish eye contact with her favorite vampire. With a simple shake of her head, the vampire knew not to intervene unless absolutely necessary. He didn't like it but before she could give him further instructions, the vampire had vanished in a blink of an eye.

Unknown to any members of the team, Damon was already lurking in the shadows of the back alleyway when Kensi finally showed up with her bearded stranger. With just the two of them in the alleyway, Damon could distinctly tell that this guy was not the one the team was looking for so he didn't intervene as he figured the guy was hoping to get lucky with the brunette.

Damon scoffed at the idea but that quickly turned into a growl when he heard the click of a switchblade being pulled. He heard the dark chuckle from the stranger before he saw a burly man intervene with precision as he trapped the stranger's hands to allow for Kensi to get free. Lucky stranger because if Damon had intervened, the guy would be dead with a ripped out throat.

"Federal agent...don't move." The burly man fiercely greeted as he restrained the stranger's hands further. It didn't take a genius for the vampire to realize that this heavily muscled man was Sam from the communication links; the one positioned outside the club.

Just as the stranger was getting a little hysterical with the typical questions, the eldest Salvatore decided to join them just as Callen and Deeks walked onto the scene. Callen immediately went to check for a scar on their suspect while Deeks went to stand by Kensi's side, asking her if she was alright.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kensi asked with a huff as her hands moved to her hips while she watched the senior partners deal with the man that had just pulled a knife on her after kissing her.

"You should have let me handle it." Damon declared as he walked up beside the brunette. If it weren't for his concerned words, everyone would have assumed that the newest addition was disinterested in what was currently happening in front of him due to his blank expression.

Kensi sighed, her eyes never leaving the stranger's restrained form. "You already exposed enough of yourself Damon, you may not care but I do." She firmly whispered for the vampire yet Deeks was able to hear and he turned his head to her, a quizzical look on his face, when he heard her caring admission.

Before the vampire could argue that he could handle things perfectly fine on his own, Sam interrupted by revealing that the stranger was Renaldo Magio, who (much to Callen's displeasure) didn't have a scar anywhere on his jaw. Damon watched as arguments were made between the agents and their suspect but everyone seemed to go silent when Mr Magio mentioned that he was given instructions by Kensi's _husband_.

Damon raised an amused eyebrow at Kensi while her face was screwed up in a way that showcased her fury and her disbelief.

Renaldo gulped and quickly back-tracked his statement when he noticed that Kensi's fury was focused solely on him. "The Kevin's List Ad." He stated as his answer before he continued to explain. "You wanted a man with a thick beard and an Italian accent to take you outside the club and cut off your panties. Listen it's in the emails. I'm not even Italian."

The vampire scoffed as he gave Renaldo a critical once-over. "And it shows too. A real Italian would have been smoother about it." He gloated while crossing his arms over his chest.

Kensi rolled her eyes while Deeks raised an eyebrow at the mysterious addition. "You're Italian aren't you?"

Damon smirked. "And proud of it."

"He set us up. He _wanted_ us to be here." Callen mumbled to himself moments later (snapping the vampire's attention back to him) as he moved around the alleyway, completely ignoring the rest of them as his thoughts tried to fit the pieces of their puzzle together.

When it was brought up by Renaldo that Kensi's _husband_ was there watching them (as stated in the emails), the team's mind went into overdrive after their leader had openly stated that the guy they were hunting down was _stalking_ them, toying with them.

As the humans turned to try to see if anyone was actually watching them in the alleyway, the vampire did one better as he silently stood by Kensi's side; he paid more attention to his vampire instincts which were screaming at him that someone was watching the alleyway.

With that discovery in mind, Damon used Sam's next command to the younger partners as his cue to exit.

As Deeks took a struggling Renaldo into his custody, Kensi turned to face Damon. "I guess this is it then."

Damon smirked as he leaned in towards her, taking a discreet sniff of her to store into his memory for later. "You're not getting rid of me that easily princess." He quipped as his smirk widened.

Kensi sighed as she gave an understanding nod to the vampire.

"I'll meet you back at the car. I just need to check something out." Damon quickly explained just before he placed a kiss behind her ear.

Kensi gave another nod before she turned to catch up with Deeks, who was thankfully only a few quick steps away from her.

Taking advantage of Callen and Sam's distraction with Renaldo's phone, the vampire blurred out of the alleyway to the rooftop that overlooked it. He took a few moments to remember what direction he thought he felt eyes on him before he blurred to that side of the building while he remembered to stick to the shadows as he scaled down the building. If it weren't for the wind picking up, Damon would have never picked up on the faint scent that emanated in a spot just a few feet away from him. Normally the vampire wouldn't give a damn on the scent since he's had years of practice when it came to ignoring or focusing on a scent but this particular one just screamed that someone was there moments ago…and not just anyone; a foreigner.

The vampire smirked evilly as he committed the faint scent to memory before he followed Kensi's scent back to the car where she, Deeks and Renaldo were waiting for him.

* * *

*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*

* * *

**A/N #3:** And there you have it. I hope it was worth the wait but I decided to end it there and you'll see why in the next chapter. When it comes to languages, the agents have their specific ones they are fluent in but for Damon, I figured that he'd be fluent in many languages since he's had 145 years as a vampire to learn anything that he wanted to (so why not languages?). Any translations were done through _Google Translate_. Overall what did you think?

**A/N #4:** Once again, thank you so much for all your support and please don't forget to drop me a review; show some love! Now go watch the Olympics ;D

* * *

**Originally Published: **July 29, 2012


	3. Chapter 3

"**A Moment In Time: Surprise Partner"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of _NCIS LA_ or of _Vampire Diaries_; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

**Inspiration: **When Deeks said "bite marks on my neck", that had me thinking of vampires and with Damon Salvatore being my favorite, I couldn't resist. So this is my brain's way of putting Damon into the _NCIS LA_ episode.

**Time Frame: **During the undercover op at the bar 'Edison' in ep. 3x15 ("Crimeleon") of _NCIS: Los Angeles_. (You'll know where in the episode plus the official clip can be found on Youtube).

* * *

**A/N #1: Thank ****you so much to everyone** who has given this odd fandom pairing a chance and liking it enough to tell me in a review to continue with it. Thank you so much! **This update is in honor of the _NCIS: LA_ season 4 premiere and don't forget to watch the _Vampire Diaries_ season 4 premiere on Oct. 11!**

**A/N #2:** Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**THEN**:

The vampire smirked evilly as he committed the faint scent to memory before he followed Kensi's back to her car where she, Deeks and Renaldo were waiting for him.

* * *

**NOW**:

It was a silent drive to Renaldo's house. Deeks was behind the wheel as he drove them to the confirmed address that was given to them from Ops while Kensi sat beside him in the front. At first, Deeks had thought that his partner would sit in the back with their suspect to make sure he didn't try anything funny (even though his hands were still tied behind his back, the detective didn't want to risk it) but before she could explain her shotgun choice, Damon had appeared and had taken his spot in the back with Renaldo. Nothing more had been said since the engine started.

Renaldo, on the other hand, grew more restless as the drive progressed and it had nothing to do with the fact that his hands were tied. It had everything to do with the man sitting beside him in the backseat. Now it wasn't odd for Renaldo to think of himself as being brave and very masculine but he couldn't help but cower in fear whenever this particular man glanced at him (and he glanced often for some reason).

Neither of the government employees took notice in their suspect's nerves but Damon was loving it. He could practically feel the waves of fear coming off the human and the vampire wasn't even doing anything. It was a human instinct that was finally kicking in for Renaldo and the vampire relished in it; he always did love the hunt when it came to his prey. And Renaldo was prey to the vampire. While technically _all_ humans were a vampire's prey, Renaldo was definitely marked as one the moment he showed interest in Damon's favorite human.

Damon chuckled under his breath when he saw Renaldo shift again in his seat even though he was as far away from Damon as the backseat allowed. The vampire was pleased even more when the human looked to the source of the dark laugh which ultimately trapped him in the vampire's compelling gaze. Before he knew it, Renaldo found himself unable to move or speak. His eyes immediately widened out of fear as they stayed trained on his supernatural companion.

Damon just smirked at the human before he moved to lean forward, resting his arms on top of Kensi's seat. "Is this really necessary?" The vampire whispered as he referred to the impending alibi check that Sam had ordered the young partners to perform in regards to their suspect.

Kensi jumped a bit in her seat before she turned slightly, catching sight of Damon in the corner of her eye. "For the last time Damon, yes it is." She reaffirmed since the vampire had whispered that same question to her before he had gotten into the car.

The vampire groaned. "Oh c'mon Kens, just let me do my thing and it'll save you loads of time." Damon argued loud enough so that only Kensi could hear but the vampire could tell that Deeks wanted to know what he was whispering into the brunette's ear.

Kensi sighed; she was very tempted to take Damon up on his offer but she knew that it would only cause more problems and questions for her later on. "_Your_ way isn't supposed to exist."

Damon rolled his eyes. "So you'd rather waste valuable time verifying a _diversion_ instead of moving forward and catching your guy?" The vampire pointed out and when the brunette made no move to object (even though she wanted to just to spite him), he heaved an annoyed sigh as he leaned back in his seat. "Good to know." He mumbled to himself before he glanced at the panicked Renaldo. The vampire was tempted to just get what he needed and move forward; he was pretty sure he could find whoever it was the team was looking for without using any legal (or mortal) means.

Kensi exhaled deeply as she closed her eyes; taking a moment to gather her thoughts before she turned her body to face Damon. "You don't know how much I _want_ to do things your way but we _can't_ Damon, you know that." She said as her mismatched eyes gazed into his sapphire ones before she sighed; he could easily see through those orbs of hers just how strongly she felt on her statement. "You've already exposed yourself enough as it is."

Damon's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward just a bit; he didn't need her to worry about him. "Screw that excuse. I can deal with the consequences later."

Kensi shook her head from side to side, causing her hair to get in the way just a bit. "You shouldn't have to."

"This is a waste of time." Damon stated after he groaned just as Deeks was pulling up to Renaldo's place. He forgot how stubborn Kensi could be and he knew from experience that the only way she'd change her mind is if she was presented with _very_ good reasons to support the opposed view.

Deeks (who was uncharacteristically silent during the drive) immediately parked and exited the car and Kensi didn't hesitate in following her partner. Damon took that brief moment to look at Renaldo again before he started to compel him once again.

"_All previous compulsions placed on you, by me, will be released the moment the car door opens. You will not remember me or what you've seen me do._" The vampire compelled as his instructions resonated through Renaldo's head before he repeated back the command to Damon. By the time he finished and blinked, Deeks was already pulling the suspect out from the car.

Satisfied with his work, Damon got out of the car only to pause when his phone started to ring. When he checked the ID, he rolled his eyes and motioned for Kensi to go on without him. She was hesitant at first before she followed her partner and suspect inside.

Damon exhaled deeply before he answered his phone; he could only ignore her for so long. "What do you want Blondie?" He greeted as he watched the humans enter the building.

Caroline Forbes, aka Blondie, huffed into the phone. "_Where the hell are you Damon?_" She shrieked, causing the vampire to move his phone away from his ears. The newborn had been trying to reach her sire all day.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm on vacation so why the hell are you calling me Blondie? I've only been gone a day." He asked in an obviously irritated tone.

"_Since when do you split town whenever you feel like it when we've got psychotic vampires coming to town?_" Caroline questioned without missing a beat as she paced the space of her bedroom back in Mystic Falls.

"If I based my undead life like that Blondie then I'd never get out of town. Now again, what the hell do you want?" He practically growled as he was becoming impatient; Damon never liked Caroline as a human but now that she was a vampire, she was a thousand times more irritating.

Caroline sighed. "_It's Elena._"

Damon scoffed. "Of course it's Elena, when is it ever _not _Elena that's in trouble?" Now he was pissed. Using Elena to get him back into town was a low blow, even for him. Everyone in their inner circle is always telling him to back off and let Elena be happy with Stefan, her epic love, and yet the moment he does that, they call him back. _They probably want me to do more of their dirty work again. _He angrily thought as he fought off the urge to crush his phone into tiny pieces.

"_You don't under-_"

"You know what, save it Blondie. Unless _my brother_ calls me with the distress word then I'm _not_ dropping everything just to come back to that miserable town." Damon interjected before the newborn could finish her sentence. Damon wasn't stupid when he left Mystic Falls to travel to Los Angeles. He managed to give Stefan a heads up that he was leaving town for a few days (he never said where he was going) to avoid any thoughts of him being possibly kidnapped or killed because in Mystic Falls, that outcome was becoming too frequent for their liking. Since Stefan would do anything to stay clear of his vengeful brother, Damon knew that if it were _Stefan_ that called him to ask for help then the situation must truly be _serious_ for him to actually make the call. Only then would he go back to help his brother out because whether he liked it or not, Stefan is the only family that Damon had left.

"_But-_"

"No buts Blondie, now if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to attend to so why don't you go bug my brother with your problems." Before Caroline could protest, Damon ended the call abruptly.

After a few moments of failing to reign in his emotions, Damon flipped open his phone again before he started typing up a text to Kensi.

**Too wired to join you. Need a real drink. Meet you back at your place. ~DS**

He clicked send. His phone beeped before he had a chance to put it away. He opened it up once again only to find a text message from Kensi.

_**Is everything okay? ~KB**_

The vampire quickly typed one back to the special agent.

**Nothing a little drink couldn't fix. ~DS**

Damon didn't even bother in putting his phone away as it beeped once again, moments after he had hit the send button.

_**Be careful and don't hurt anyone. ~KB**_

The vampire smirked before he typed back one last text.

**They won't feel a thing. ;) ~DS**

Damon immediately changed his phone's settings to vibrate before he pocketed the device. He quickly scanned his surroundings and when he deemed that it was safe from onlookers, he blurred back to the busiest and shadiest part of Los Angeles. There was no doubt in his mind that he could easily grab a few _snacks_ from this part of town; no one would be the wiser with all the drugs, sex and alcohol that circulated throughout the area.

The vampire was proven right when his first sight of a human in the area just so happened to be a couple engaged in a heavy make-out session while being deep in a darkened alleyway. The predator smirked at the sight. _Sometimes this just gets too easy_, he thought before he blurred towards his meals.

*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*

It was a couple of hours after splitting up did Damon find himself back at Kensi's place. After drinking and compelling the couple from the alleyway, Damon had found four more people to repeat the process with before he went and raided a blood bank supply to have on hand for later. Normally he wouldn't need to consume so much blood in one moment but he needed all the power it could give him if he were to help Kensi with her case. He also didn't want to snap at Kensi or anyone she cared for just because he was hungry and cranky.

Luckily for the vampire, he was able to walk through Kensi's apartment with ease before he followed the sound of her heartbeat. He was able to tell by the speed that she was asleep yet it didn't seem like she was having a peaceful one. Damon sighed at the discovery. He knew how on guard Kensi was when she was conscious which made sleeping a little more of a challenge for her since she could never fully let go enough to allow her body to sleep. He couldn't really blame her, after all she sees (and has seen) some pretty nasty things on a regular basis, yet he knew from past experience that tonight's encounter had stirred some subconscious reactions of hers causing them to resurface during her sleep. Ergo, a restless night for the agent.

When he was finally by her bedside, he noticed how her hand held her pillow tightly or how this small crease appeared on her forehead every so often or how she'd groan uncomfortably for a moment before her body recoiled in a specific way.

He shook his head sadly as he started to strip out of his clothes until he was only left in his boxers. He knew she only had a few hours left before she had to get back to work so he knew that he had to do something to ease her restlessness. Unlike him, she _needed_ the rest.

Once he was done stripping down, he made his way towards the bed before he slipped in beside her. It didn't take much for him to coax her body into his side but he found himself being relieved in an instant when her body started to slowly relax into his.

Another reason why he needed to consume so much blood that night was because he knew that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep. On nights like this when he just held Kensi in her sleep, he knew that she was trusting him to watch her back while she fully let her guard down to rest. She knew that he cherished these moments no matter how much he'd deny it once the sun was up but for Damon, it meant a lot to him to have someone trust him the way that Kensi did in those moments.

He didn't mind because as she slept, he'd escape into his head as he subconsciously drew comforting shapes into her body. And as she got the rest she needed, he got the peace he craved.

* * *

*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*VD*NCIS:LA*

* * *

**A/N #3:** And there you have it...now what did you think? I personally love the little Damon/Kensi bit at the very end and I hope it came off how I had pictured it. **Let me know in a review** what you liked in the chapter or what you predicted for the future of this story. I'd love to hear it!

**A/N #4:** I hope you all tuned into the _NCIS: LA _premiere because it was simply great, especially Densi's undercover stunt together. Now before I head out and get back to my homework, a little heads up that with my semester really starting up and the homework piling up, all updates (if any) will be scattered in post-dates and I apologize for that. **Thank you for giving me your support **by just reading this and if you stick around for the next chapter, I won't it will be worth the wait for you. Have a great Tuesday!

* * *

**Originally Published: **September 25, 2012


End file.
